1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wheel, having a main body and at least one reinforcing structure which increases the strength of the wheel.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Wheels of the aforementioned type are known in the art. DE 199 12 715 A1, for example, discloses an aluminum compressor wheel, having a reinforcing ring affording greater specific strength than aluminum arranged at the nave thereof. The reinforcing ring may be made from a high-strength plastic material, such as a thermoplastic material reinforced with continuous fibers. This reduces the stresses occurring in the aluminum in the nave area.